Various electrical/optical connectors are known for use in the telecommunications industry to transmit voice, data and video signals. A common connector configuration includes a faceplate or outlet that is mounted on a structure such as a wall. The faceplate defines a plurality of openings in which connectors can be mounted. A typical connector includes a modular jack defining a port sized for receiving a conventional modular plug. Other conventional types of connectors include SC connectors, ST connectors, BNC connectors, F connectors and RCA connectors, for example.
With respect to electrical/fiber optic connectors for the telecommunications industry, it is important that such connectors be easily installed, easily accessible after installation and easily repaired and/or upgraded. In this regard, it is desirable for the connector to be front mounted within their corresponding faceplates. By front mounting the connectors, the connectors can be accessed without requiring their corresponding faceplates to be removed from the wall.
In addition, as technologies advance, it is desirable to provide an adapter that is easily upgradable in a cost efficient manner. For example, it is desirable to provide an adapter that can be upgraded to operate at faster transmit rates or different protocols without replacing the entire adapter.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a media converter housing that adapts to any standard SC duplex footprint. It is also desirable to provide a converter housing that does not require modification of an existing optical wall outlet box because the fiber depth behind the wall plate is the same as a standard SC duplex adapter.
It is also desirable to provide a media converter housing that is compact in design, eliminates the need for separate power supply and expensive optical patch cords and provides conversion of signals from one protocol to another at the work area wall plate.